Mobian Kombat Trailer 11:Plans For The Tournament
This trailer is the 11th trailer for Mobian Kombat. This one focuses on what happens after Io and Rosa arrive. Opening The trailer opens with Vuxo glaring at the other combatants. "I will give you all 1 chance". "You can either be like him". "Or you can join me". "What do you say"? Everyone looked at one another. Nate finally got back and said to them: "C'mon, if we all team up, we can take him". Vuxo laughed and said "Not even in your dreams". Nate got pissed and went hyper. Nate punched Vuxo in the gut. Vuxo slowely forced his hand back. "What the hell"? said Nate Then Vuxo tapped Nate on the back of his neck. Nate gasped and went back to normal form. Then he fell from the sky and landed next to Nick. "When will they learn"? "I hope now you guys have decided to join". Gold blasted an icesickle at Vuxo. Vuxo teleported awat from the attack. "Where the hell did he go"? thought Ion. Then Vuxo appeared behind Ion and Gold. "You guys need to learn to watch your back". Then when they turned, he smacked them both flying into Cydik. Xia made the Big Bang. "EVERYONE"! "GET BEHIND ME"! Everyone ran behind Xia. "What about those 2"? asked Vanguard, pointing at Nick and Nate. "Shit, someone get them quick". said Xia. Vuxo looked at them and said "You think that's gonna stop me"? Vuxo began to walk closer to them. Then a fireball hit him in the back. "You'll have to go through me first". said Dillian. Vuxo looked at Dillian. "If you insist". Dillian used his Instantaneous Slash. Vuxo caught the blade and said "Too slow". Then he kicked Dillian in the gut and threw him flying into a mountain. Then Vuxo shot a beam off his finger at the mountain. The mountain exploded into billions of fragments. While Vuxo was fighting Dillian, Rosa had moved Nick and Nate behind where Xia was. Xia fired the big bang at Vuxo. Vuxo walked towards the time-space rift it was creating. "I don't fear any attack you have". "I know all your limits". Then Vuxo started to walk right through the big bang. "Impossible"! yelled Xia. Nick got back up and said "What the hell happened"? Ion blasted an Atomic Flare at Vuxo while he was fighting through the big bang. "Go on, keep adding on"! yelled Xia Gold blasted a giant icesickle, Nick blasted a laser, Nate also did. Vuxo began to struggle a bit. "All right, you want to play like that". said Vuxo "WE'RE NOT PLAYING"! yelled Nick, going mystic and using the mystic beam. Everyone went super and blasted lasers at Vuxo. Vuxo started to get blasted backwards. Vuxo went hyper and said "I am done playing around now". Then he began walking through the energy mass like it was nothing. "HOW STRONG IS THIS GUY"!?!?!?! yelled Ion "I CAN'T EVEN SENSE HIS POWER LEVEL"! yelled Nate. "WHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT"!!!!!!!!! yelled everyone. Vuxo had made it through a majority of the lasers and was now laughing. "You thought that could stop me"? Then he began to shoot lasers form his eyes. He blasted everyone and then he looked at the carnage. "I killed Superman, did you really think you could win"? "Don't answer that". "Because I also killed God FYI". "So, ready to give up"? Then a bright light enveloped the area. "I'll make you an offering you can't refuse". said Nick "How about you take your stupid ass back to wherever you came from". "Or I'll kill you". Vuxo looked over at Nick. "You really are a feisty one aren't you"? "Instead of fighting you right now, how about a tournament"? "What do you mean tournamnet"? asked Nate "A tournemant that will determine if I destory your world or not". "A 4 round contest". "Round 1, Round 2, Semi-Finals, and then the Final Match". "8 on your side, 8 on mine". "What do you say"? "I accept". said Nick Then Johnny appeared. "Good thing I can regenerate too". Closing The teams were decided. On Nick's Team- Nick, Nate, Squall, Io, Rosa, Vanguard, Dillian and Ion. On Vuxo's Team-Vuxo, Xia, Gabranth, Cydik, Zigath, Xirsec, Zezko, and Johnny. The extras- Ty, Metal, Rudy, Joanna, Gold, and Star. Rudy joined Nick's team. Joanna joined Nick's team. Metal joined Vuxo's team. Star joined Vuxo's team. Gold looked back and forth. Ty looked at Nick and said "After what I've done, I don't deserve to join your team". Ty walks away from everyone. Gold looks at Vuxo. "You just tried to kill me". Gold joined Nick's team. Category:Fangame Category:Trailers